in love with kakashi
by TrickyTheTricksterMew
Summary: a new girl takes place for sasuke. what if kakashi fell in love with this girl? what secret does she have? summary sucks but story is good. first story ever! please read!
1. Serena has a crush

**In Love With Kakashi**

chapter 1

serena has a crush

" i'm here to introduce miss serena corli. she will be joining team 7 from now on." tsunade said to kakashi. he nodded and led the girl to naruto and sakura. she had shoulder length purple hair with black has dark purple eyes with no purple. she had on a black shirt and some black shorts. she would look like a boy if it weren't for her bust line. she had sharp black nails and black mascara on. kakashi found himself staring at the girl. he met up with naruto and sakura at ichiraku ramen. " hey guys!" kakashi greeted. " hi sensei!" the two greeted. " who's that?" naruto asked pointing at serena. " she will be taking sasuke's place." kakashi said. " introduce yourself." he said to serena. " i'm serena corli. i hope we will be good friends." serena said. " have to gain their trust." serena thought. naruto shook her hand. " i'm naruto uzumaki." he said. then sakura shook her hand. " and i'm sakura haruno." she said. " a wierd boy and a pretty wannabe." serena thought. " nice to meet you two." serena said with a fake smile. " she's faking it." kakashi thought. " lets eat!" naruto said. they all began eating. except kakashi and serena. " why aren't you eating?" kakashi asked serena. " i'll just grab a snack on the way home. i hate ramen." serena said. naruto gasped. " how could you hate ramen!" he yelled. " scratch that. he's a ramen freak." serena thought. " i hate it so i'm leaving for now. see you people tomorrow." serena said. then she walked away. " i think she hates us." sakura said. " but she said she wanted to be friends." naruto said. " she wants us to trust her. no one trusts her so she's trying to get someone to trust her." kakashi said. " how do you know?" sakura said." i heard her thoughts. she wants us to trust her, but she called naruto a ramen freak and sakura a pretty wannabe." kakashi said. sakura fumed. " i'm leaving." sakura said. they all left. leaving naruto to pay.

next morning:

sakura and naruto were waiting for kakashi. " serena's not here also." sakura said. naruto nodded in agreement. serena came in with a book in hand. " what's that book?" naruto asked. serena showed them her book. it was make out Paradise! " how's you get that!" naruto yelled. " i always read pervy-sages newest novels." serena said. naruto was shocked. " but your not 18 yet!" sakura yelled. " pervy-sage doesn't care. plus.... this thing is addicting!" serena said excitedly as she began to read. " a female version of kakashi!" naruto and sakura thought. kakashi then poofed in. " hi! got stuck on the path of life." he said. " more like reading that book of yours." sakura said. kakashi saw the book serena was reading. " is that the latest of the series!" kakashi yelled pointing at the book. " i see you're a fan." serena said smirking. " it hasn't even come out in stores yet!" kakashi yelled. " that's the beauty of being pervy-sages daughter." serena said. " you're who!" the three people yelled. " why did you say that serena?" asked an anoyyed person from behind. " pervy-sage!" serena and naruto yelled. jiraya picked up serena and put her on his shoulder. she sat there looking happy. " it's true. she's not my real daughter but i've raised her since she was like 6." jiraya said. " and now i prof-read his novels before he turns them into his editor." serena said. " speaking of that. how do you like it so far?" jiraya asked with hope. " i'm up to chapter 11 and i'll say it's kinda weak. you need more romantic action in chapter 5 and 7 between the two main characters." serena said like a professional. " can we get on to business?" kakashi asked. " oh. right. i'm here to give team 7 a new mission." jiraya said. serena jumped of jiraya. " finally! a mission with teammates!" serena yelled. " anyway. you guys have to head to suna. gaara requested you guys." jiraya said. " you have 3 hours to leave the village." jiraya said. " i'll see you at home serena." jiraya added. then he jumped away. serena turned to her teammates. " i'll see you peoples later." serena said. she then jumped away. then everyone went to their homes to pack.

2:55, north gate:

sakura and naruto were waiting for serena and kakashi at the north gate. " where are they!?" sakura yelled. " don't get so worked up pinkie!" sakura heard serena yell. serena then ran up to them. " don't you call me pinkie!" sakura yelled. " whatever. you're not the boss of me." serena yelled. " you're one year younger then me, so back off LITTLE girl!" sakura yelled. " stay calm serena. she's not worth beating up." srena told herself. " like you can beat me! you're as weak as an academy student!" sakura yelled. " we haven't seen her fight yet though." naruto pointed out. " that's right PINKIE. you haven't seen me fight yet. how do you know how strong i am?" serena said smirking. " let's test it out now!" sakura yelled. as sakura was about to punch serena someone stopped her fist. " calm down sakura. you can't hurt a younger member." kakashi said. sakura went back to her stuff. " can we go now?" sakura asked. " yes." kakashi replied. they ran through the forest for about ten hours staight. kakashi mentioned them to stop. he saw that serena didn't break a sweat. " i see the only one not sweating or panting is serena." kakashi pointed out. " i've handled worse training then this." serena said with a grin. " strong girl. i wonder if lord jiraya trained her like he did naruto?" kakashi thought. he handed out sleeping bags. " we're camping out here for the night." kakashi said. as naruto, sakura, and kakashi set thier sleeping bags close to each other, serena put hers a far distance from the group. " come over here. it's no fun to be alone." naruto said. " i don't like sleeping close to strangers. even if you are my teammates." serena said. naruto went back to his little group. kakashi activated his shiringan and started a fire. serena had also started a fire of her own. " how is she able to do that?" kakashi wondered to himself. in only 30 minutes naruto and sakura had fallen peeked over to serena and she to was asleep. she was trembling. he touched her arm and it was ice cold. he picked her up and layed her in his sleeping bag. he took her sleeping bag and layed on it. he looked at her and saw her sweating. he touched her face and she shivered. he pulled away and he hugged her. she didn't wake up but she calmed down. he soon too fell asleep.

morning:

serena awoke from a sudden yelp. she opened her eyes and saw sakura and naruto staring at her in shock. she turned only to collide with someones chest. serena yelled and jumped up and away from that person. kakashi woke up to serena's yell. he forgot she had slept with him that night. " i can not believe i was sleeping with my new super hot sensei! wait.... did i say super hot!" serena screamed in her thoughts. " why the helll was i sleeping in your arms!" serena yelled pointing at kakashi. " you looked cold last night so a brought you over here. i guees while i was sleeping i kinda hugged you." kakashi said. " she probably thinks i'm a pervert now." kakashi thought. " oh. well.........i didn't need your help! i can take care of myself!" serena yelled walking back to where she had her stuff. kakashi watched her walk away. then he saw she was searching the floor frantically. naruto walked over to serena. " what's wrong?" he asked. " my ring! my ring is missing!" serena yelled. " what does it look like?" naruto asked. serena flinched. " well......... it's big, gold, and it has uchiha written on it." serena said. naruto looked around for it. " uchiha?" kakashi thought. kakashi stood up and saw something shine from his sleeping bag. he picked it up and looked at it. he gasped. it was too low for anyone to hear. " this looks like an akatsuki ring! exactly like itachi uchiha's!" kakashi thought. he walked over to serena. " is this it?" he asked holding up the ring. serena grabbed it. " thank you so much! this is a very important memory for me." serena said looking at the ring. she then put it on. naruto looked at it. naruto gasped. " how come that looks like itachi uchiha's akatsuki ring?" he wondred out loud. " i'm not allowed to answer that. plus... it's none of your business." serena said. " let's head out guys!" sakura yelled. serena gathered the rest of her stuff and headed toward sakura. " thanks for the info pinkie." serena said. serena then winked at sakura. sakura was about to punch serena when serena jumped onto a tree branch. " you have to be faster then that pinkie." serena said with a smirk. sakura ran after serena. serena started running away with sakura following her. " let's go before they get too far." kakashi said. then he and naruto ran after the girls. they ran for a whole day and they finally get to suna. kakashi saw that serena still wasn't sweating or panting. " what kind of training did lord jiraya make her do?!" kakashi wondered. as they enetered the village naruto and kakashi noticed people staring at serena. " isn't that lady serena?" someone asked. " it is! it's been so long since i've seen the girl. she looks very beautiful and mature now!" another person said. team 7 finally got to the the kasekage tower. as they entered they met up with temari and kankuro. " hey guys!" naruto said waving at them. the two looked over. they didn't notice serena. " yo naruto!" kankuro said. " hey shorty." temari said. " how have you guys been?" sakura asked. " good. but the problem in the village is tiring us up." kankuro said rubbing his shoulder. temari finally noticed serena. temari whispered something to kankuro. serena tried hiding behind kakashi. " you know we see you right." kankuro said. " come on serena. come out and give us a hug!" temari said. serena stepped out from her hiding spot. " you owe me 500 ryo." temari said to kankuro. " i hate it when you're right!" kankuro yelled. " you guys know her?!" sakura yelled pointing at serena. " you're so rude pinkie." serena said. " she's our half-sister." temari said. team 7, minus serena, were shocked. " give me a hug." temari said. serena stepped forward and hugged temari. temari gave her a bear hug. " temari....can't....breath....." serena breathed out. temari let go. " so sorry! can't control my hugging muscles." temari apoligized. " can i get a hug too?" kankuro asked. " no. she only gives me and gaara hugs." temari said. serena just walked up to kankuro and hugged him. " now what!" kankuro yelled as serena let go. kakashi noticed serena was blushng a little and smiling softy. " we'll escort you guys and serena to gaara." kankuro said taking serena's hand and walking off. temari told the rest to follow her. " so gaara really did become the kasekage." serena said to kankuro. " yea. he worked really hard to become the kasekage after he fought with naruto." kankuro said smiling. " jiraya told me. i don't like naruto. he took away people i loved." serena said. kankuro raised his eyebrow. they reached the office door and opened it. gaara looked at the two people at the door and gave a wtf expression on his face. the rest of team 7 got there and saw the look on gaara's face. " emotion!" temari yelled pointing at gaara. gaara''s expression went away and he got up. he slowly walked toward serena. he poked her in the stomach. " if you think i'm not real.... then think again." serena said with a soft smile. gaara gave a rare soft smile also. he hugged serena. gaara let go and mentioned for everyone else to come into the office. after a few minutes of gaara talking fast to serena he got serious. " ok. now it's time for the mission." gaara said. " there have been kidnapping of teenage konichis. at least 15 or 16 girls have been captured already." gaara continued. he handed kakashi a note. " someone you love or care about is next." it read. kakashi handed it to the others. " i want you to figure out where they are and retrieve them." gaara said. temari, kanuro, and gaara stared at serena. serena got the message. " no. i will not do it." serena said. " please! serena! the girl's lives bepend on it!" temari yelled. serena fidgeted for a couple of seconds. " ok. i'll do it. but if i want to open my eyes.....let me." serena said. " ok." temari said. she crossed her fingers behind her back. serena took a deep breath and closed her eyes. a couple of minutes later she gasped. serena fell to the floor. " what is it?" kankuro asked. " that abandoned building at the edge of the village. that's where they are." serena said. " do you see anything else?" temari asked. serena gasped again. she started shaking. gaara held her hand. serena let go of his hand and held her head. serena then started screaming. team 7 was caught off gaurd. they jumped when serena screamed. serena kept screaming and holding her head. " what do you see?" gaara asked. " the girls....... if we don't save them by tommorow night they will die!" serena yelled. serena tried to open her eyes. she couldn't. and she knew why. " let me open my eyes temari!" serena yelled. " not until the vision is over!" temari yelled back. serena screamed even louder. everyone noticed she was crying now. temari gasped and then let her jutsu go. serena opened her eyes and tears fell out even faster. " are you ok? what did you see?" gaara asked. " i saw how they're going to die." serena said still crying." looks like she can cry too." sakura thought. serena calmed down and wipped her tears away. " hey! are you ok?" naruto asked. " yea. a little scared but i'm ok." serena replied. " what do you mean scared?" sakura asked. serena wouldn't look at her. " go to this address and you can spend the night there." gaara said handing kakashi an address. kakashi nodded and then team 7 left. as they walked in the streets they all heard people whispering. it was mostly about serena though. naruto and sakura glanced at serena. she looked very distant. as they reached the hotel they were greeted by some people. " can we have your autograph serena-sama!" they all asked. serena didn't respond. " go away." serena said. the people swooned. " whatever." serena said walking toward the front desk. " kasekage's request." serna said. she handed the clerk a piece of paper. kakashi noticed that it was the piece of paper that he had. " when did she get that?" kakashi wondered. " here are the room keys." the clerk said handing serena the keys. serena walked back over to kakashi and friends. serena handed out the keys. " we each get our own room." serena said not even looking at them. " i'll be heading to my room. we can start looking tonight." serena added. " we're here to look for the girls! not rest!" naruto yelled. serena glared at him. " we will. just not now." serena said still glaring at him. she turned around and walked toward her room number. " she looks kinda sad." sakura said. " let me see you guy's room numbers." kakashi told the two chunnins. naruto handed his first. his is room 216. " serena has number 218." kakashi thought. sakura was next. she has number 217. kakashi had number 300. " can i trade with you sakura?" kakashi asked her. " sure. you want to make sure the little girl's ok. i understand." sakura said. sakura then took kakashi's room key and went to the room. " why do you want to be near serena kakashi-sensei?" naruto asked. " a precaution." kakashi replied. they went up to their rooms also.

with serena:

" why did i have to see that? i wonder if i can change it?" serena asked herself. there was a knock at her door. serena got up and answered it. sakura stood there. " what do you want sakura?" serena asked. " becareful serena. kakshi-sensei traded rooms with me and he's in the room right next to you. i think he wants to rape you." sakura said with a smirk. serena stared at her with a wtf expression. sakura then ran toward her room. serena closed her door. she landed on her bed. " i wonder what my super hot sensei was thinking when he did that?" she asked herself out loud. " did you just say that?!" she heard naruto yell. she turned around and saw naruto there with the door open. " damn it! i didn't close the door right!" serena yelled at herself. she thumped her forehead. " did you just say that?!" naruto yelled again. " tell him and i'll get you!" serena yelled. naruto ran to his room. serena closed the door fully and layed on her bed. " great. naruto heard me. he'll tottaly tell kakashi." serena told herself. serena jumped up. " what if he does. then i'll have to kill him." serena whispered to herself. serena noticed that it was dark out. " looks like i have to go patrol the village now." serena said. she gathered some weapons of hers and headed out. as she came out she bumped into someone. " sorry!" serena said. she opened her eyes and looked up. she had bumped into kakashi. serena blushed. " are you ok?" kakashi asked. serena got up. " yea. i'm ok." serena replied. " you're partroling with me tonight." kakashi said. " what!" serena yelled. " sakura asked me to be with naruto so you got stuck with me." kakashi said. " we're patroling the area where the abandoned building is." kakashi added. kakashi held serena's hand and lead her to the area whre they were going to patrol. he handed her a headset walkie talkie. she put it on and heard sakura. " he's going to rape you!" sakura yelled. " can anyone else hear you!?" serena yelled back. kakashi stared at serena wierd. " no. only you." sakura said laughing. " i hate you so much!" serena yelled back. kakashi poked serena's shoulder. " what!" serena yelled. she then blushed. " sorry. pinkie was telling me something." serena said. as kakashi and serena walked serena tripped. kakashi caught her but serena landed on kakashi. not just on him, kakashi's and serena's lips were together. " holy shit!" they both thought. serena felt like pulling away but her body wouldn't let her. kakashi also tried that. they both started to get into the kiss. serena closed her eyes. kakashi soon followed. kakashi nibbled on serena's bottom lip for enterence. serena let him. they deepend the kiss. " hello! is anyone there!" sakura yelled into the headset. the two kissers seperated. serena was panting hard, so was kakashi. " were here sakura." kakashi said into the headset. he was no longer panting. serena was still panting a little. kakashi turned off the line. " are you ok?" kakashi asked. " yea." serena replied. "OMFG! i kissed him! what if jiraya finds out! or gaara! holy mother of god almighty in heaven!" serena screamed in her head. " i can't believe i kissed her. hope she'll get with me." kakashi thought. he kept thinking dirty thoughts. serena thought about how miki and Ryan started _doing it _in her book and it all started out with a kiss. serena just blushed. " better not be alone with him for a while." serena thought. " did you enjoy that?" kakashi asked serena. " that's classified information." serena said looking away. kakashi held her around the waist and close to his body. " tell me." he demanded. serena tried to back away. " please let me go sensei." serena said. " we have a duty to do." serena added. kakashi let her go. " you're right. let's go." kakashi said. he lead her to the abandoned building. " are you in place guys?" kakashi asked into the headset. " yes." the other two replied. " i'll go in first and then you go." kakashi told serena. serena just nodded in agreement. as they entered serena had another vision. she saw the girls in a room that was very close. she told kakashi and he followed her instead. as they entered the room serena saw that sakura and naruto were tied up. serena untied sakura first. " why are you untying me first?" sakura asked. " because if i don't you'll DIE first." serena said. sakura was shocked. " so that's why she was so distant." sakura thought. serena finished anteing sakura and started to fast untie the other they were all done kakashi, naruto, and sakura started to get the girls out. " go quickly. i'll stay behind." serena said. " do what you have to do." naruto said. he waved goodbye and ran with the girls. serena activated her kekie genkai. a shiringan appeared. she did a few hand gestures and inhaled deeply. she made a o with her hand and exhaled through it. it made a fire. the fire spread through the whole building. in a matter of minutes it was gone. she inspected the perimiter and found two guys that had not been killed by the fire. she tied them together and took them out of the rubbish. she noticed it was light out now. " i redid the vision. thank god." serena whispered. she carried the two guys over to the kasekage tower. after explaining the whole fire to gaara he let her go. " that was easy." serena said. " we'll see you soon serena." kankuro said. serena hugged temari and kankuro. " i'll see you soon too." serena replied. she let go and joined her team. they all waved goodbye and then team 7 left back to konoha. they got back there in 2 days and went straight to the hokage tower. "mission complete." kakashi said. " good. can i speak to serena. alone." tsunade said. the rest of team 7 left. leaving serena and tsunade alone. " you last name isn't corli is it?" tsunade asked. " no mam." serena replied. serena had her head down. " so it's true. you are an uchiha." tsunade said. serena was shaking. tsunade walked to serena. " walk with me." she said.


	2. Can Love Florish?

in love with kakashi

chapter 2

can love florish?

tsunade and serena walked out to a balcony. serena still had her head down and she was holding her elbows. kakashi was eavsdroping. " i can't believe another uchiha actually exists. and jiraya raised you too." tsunade said. " but..... you escaped one time and got found by the akatsuki. you were there for a year then returned." tsunade added. " please don't send me away. not now." serena said. she was crying now. " don't worry. you're safe. just don't do any bad stuff." tsunade said with her famous grin. serena looked up. " you're not sending me away!?" serena asked. " no. plus.....i saw how hatake was looking at you." tsunade said with a smirk. serena blushed. " don't let your 'father' catch you _doing_ anything." tsunade said with a wink. she then walked away. as tsunade entered the building serena collasped to the ground. " thank god. she isn't sending me away." serena whispered. " do you want to go to my place?" serena heard someone say. she looked up and saw kakashi. serena got up quickly. " no thanks. i'll be going to my own house now." serena said. kakashi grabbed her wrist and stopped her. " come on. you heard the hokage. as long as jiraya doesn't catch us." kakashi said with a wink. serena blushed deep red. serena pulled her arm away. serena walked out of the building. kakashi followed her. sakura saw this. sakura ran to serena and hugged her. " get off you pink haired alien!" serena yelled trying to pry sakura off her. sakura let go and pouted. " what was that for serena-chan?" she asked. serena had a WTF face on. " when in hell did you start liking me?" serena asked. " just now." sakura replied. sakuira dragged serena to her house. sakura pushed serena into her room. " what the hell sakura!" serena yelled. sakura smirked. " how about you and me go to the dance tonight?" sakura asked with a smirk. " no way in hell pinkie!" serena yelled. sakura just laughed. " you haven't heard the theme yet." sakura said. " why do i want to know that?" serena asked. " i saw your house today. appearantly you're into the supernatural. am i right?" sakura asked with a smirk. " why were you in my house!?" serena yelled. " just answer me." sakura said. " well... yea. but that's why i still don't have a boyfriend." serena said with a blush. " well the theme is night of living hell. there'll be some creepy things and actors there. so will you come. and you have to wear a costume for the event." sakura said. " i'll go!" serena yelled. sakura smirked even bigger. " but i don't have a costume." serena said. sakura started laughing. she pulled out a skimpy devil girl costume. serena flinched. " is that yours?" serena asked hopeful. " no. it's yours." sakura said. sakura jumped on serena and got her dressed. serena had on a red sleeveless mini dress, red high heel shoes, and a devil tail and horns." sakura! why did you put this on me!" serena yelled. sakura now had on an angel costume. the outfit was like serena's except it had angel wings. it was all white with gold trim. " were going as oppisites!" sakura said. serena laughed. " fine. but don't try and play matchmaker." serena snickered. sakura smirked. sakura then pulled serena to the academy. " do you know your way around?" serena asked. she heard music coming from a room. " does that answer your question?" sakura said. as they entered serena smiled. there were skulls and really creepy stuff all over the place. " this is so beautiful." serena said. " it's all to scary!" sakura whined. " get over it sakura. this is like a wonderland for me!" serena said. her eyes were sparkling. sakura dragged serena over to someone. " here she is sensei!" sakura said. she pushed serena into the person. the person caught serena. " you look wonderful my dear." the person said. serena looked up and saw kakashi in a devil suit. " god damn that sakura!" serena yelled in her head. " i see you're dressed as a miss devil." kakashi said looking her up and down. then someone tapped serena on her shoulder. serena turned around to see a boy with light brown hair and matching was a werewolf. " will you dance with me?" he asked. " sure." serena replied with a smile. she wanted to get away from kakashi as soon as posible. as they danced serena got curious. " what's your name?" serena asked. " it's kiba inuzuka. and i know you're serena corli. the new jonin in the village." kiba said. " how did you know i was a jonin?" serena asked shocked. " sakura told me." kiba replied. " how does she know that?" serena asked again. " she trains under the hokage so she knows almost everything." kiba said. serena gasped. " almost." serena thought. the song ended and another guy came up to her. he had big eyebrows, big bug eyes, and a bob cut. he wore a green lepercahn outfit. " may i have the next dance beautiful?" he asked. " sure." serena replied as she noticed kakashi advance on her. " can i ask your name?" serena said. " i'm rock lee. and you have to be miss serena corli. the new jonin." lee said. " yes. does everyone know that i'm a jonin?" serena asked. " yes. but you're one year younger then us and yet you're a jonin. that's amazing." lee said smiling. " thank you lee. i worked long and hard to get to my rank." serena said. the song ended and she hugged lee goodbye. she noticed that he had a deep blush giggled and she went to get some punch. she got her drink and she sat down. " tired from all that dancing?" someone asked her. she looked up and saw a girl with long blonde hair that was in a high ponytail and her bangs were to the left and really long. she had on a green fairy outfit. " she looks like someone i knew." serena thought. " yea. i danced with a kiba and a rock lee." serena said smiling at the girl. " you're serena corli, right?" the girl asked. " yes. and who may you be?" serena asked. " i'm ino yamanaka." the girl said. ino sat down next to serena. " i've danced with like ten guys and i'm so tired." ino whined. serena giggled. " i heard from sakura that you're a jonin. yet you're younger then us." ino said. " you heard correct. i don't see what's the big deal. i may be younger but that doesn't always mean i'm weak. but it's such a good advantage during missions." serena said with a soft smile. " sakur told me you were scary but you seem pretty nice." ino said smirking. " i'll get her back for this." serena whispered. ino laughed. then a guy with hair that resembled a pineapple, brown eyes, and was wearing a deer outfit came up to them. " can we go ino. this is boring." he said. " calm down shikamaru. i was just talking with serena." ino said. the boy, now known as skikamaru was staring at serena. " you're that girl who's younger then us and is a jonin." shikamaru said calmly. " let's go before you scare her." ino said getting up. she hugged serena. " i'll see you soon serena." ino said walking away with shikamaru. serena sat there looking bored. " i finally found you." she heard someone say. she looked and found kakashi. again. " what do you want kakashi?" serena asked bored. " i wanted to dance with you to." kakashi said. then someone who resembled rock lee came up to kakashi. " there you are kakashi hatake!" the man said. " shut up gai." kakashi said. " you look alot like rock lee." serena said outloud. she covered her mouth. " do you know him?" the man known as gai asked. " yes. i danced with him a while ago." serena replied. " he's my pupil! he's the most powerful chunin in the village!" gai said proudly. " i heard someone named neji hyuga is the strongest chunin in the village." serena said. gai started crying. " i'm sorry! that's only from what i heard! maybe he and lee are both the best!" serena said quickly. gai cheered up. " you are such a lovely young lady my dear!" gai said. he kneeled down and took serena's hand. serena flinched. " may i have the honor of dancing with you?" gai asked. " back off sensei. she will be dancing with the best here." said a guy with long brown hair and pupiless pale eyes. " come with me instaed girl. you'll have more fun." the guy said. " you're neji hyuga right?" serena asked. " you would be correct." the guy replied. serena took neji's hand. " let's go dance. hope you'll be more entertaining them the others." serena said with a smirk. beji also smirked. serena noticed kakashi looked sad. serena told neji to hold on and she walked toward kakashi. " you get the last dance ok?" serena told kakashi. he lightened up at this. she smiled then went to go dance with neji. " so you've fallen for the girl. eh, kakashi?" gai said. " no. she's my favorite pupil." kakashi said serious. " whatever you say kakashi." gai said smirking. gai then left. the last song of the night was about to play. serena walked to kakashi. " ready to dance? i saved the best for last." serena said. kakashi took her to the dancefloor. " this is for the couples out there in the dancefloor!" the dj said. then a slow dance came on. serena noticed sakura was dancing with naruto. and they were paying more attention to her and kakashi, then to thier dancing. " did you like the party?" kakashi asked. " yea. it was pretty fun. i remember the one i went to when i was out of the village. i almost got my first kiss then. but it turns out you got it instead." serena said smiling. " if you liked it then i could give you another one." kakashi said smirking. serena saw the longing in his eyes. the song ended and serena lead kakashi to the balcony outside the room. " we seem to be alone here." serena whispered. kakashi had a question mark over his head. serena turned toward him and kissed him on the lips. kakashi deepened the kiss. before the lovers could react the heard swoons and 'OMG' from people. they seperated and saw that sakura had opened the balcony doors so everyone could see what happened. serena blushed deep red. her eyes set on sakura. " this is all your fault!" serena yelled at sakura. serena was about to hit her when her hand was stopped. she looked and saw jiraya. " outo-san! what are you doing here!" serena said paniced. " i came to pick you up. but all i saw was you kissing your sensei!" kiraya yelled. " no! it wasn't what it looked like!" serena yelled. " then what was it!" jiraya yelled. serena wouldn't answer. she looked down and stayed down. " just what i thought. we're going home and you are not to be in team 7 from now on. i will see to that." jiraya said. he grabbed serena and put her on his shoulder. " i hate you sakura. from the bottom of my heart." serena hissed. kakashi noticed that serena had a shiringan and her eyes were changing colors. appearantly other people noticed it too. serena heard people gasp and whisper. jiraya carried serena away. all the people heard from her was a growl and a howl in the night.


	3. The Secret and The Visit

in love with kakashi

chapter 3

the secret and a visit.

" you are to stay in you're room for the remainder the the week!" Jiraya yelled at Serena. Serena walked up to her room and lay-ed on her bed. after a while tears came down her face. Serena got up and looked at herself in the mirror. her eyes were back to normal and she no longer had the shiringan. she got out a stuffed tanuki animal. she took out a kyuubi stuffed animal. she kept taking out stuffed animals that resembled the nine jurenshi. " i still got all of them. thank you uncle Sasori." Serena whispered. she held the kyuubi and the tanuki animals. " these two stand for Naruto and Gaara." Serena whispered. she heard a knock on her window. this startled her. she looked and saw Naruto. Serena put down the tanuki animal but not the kyuubi. she walked over to the window. she opened it to talk to Naruto. " what the hell happened at the party? your eyes changed colors and you had the shiringan." Naruto said. naruto noticed the kyuubi animal in her hands. Naruto looked at all the other animals on her bed. " i'm not allowed to tell you about what happened at the party.....but you can ask lady Tsunade." Serena said worried. " where did you get you get those stuffed animals?" Naruto asked. Serena looked at her stuffed animals. " my uncle made them for me. he says they are good luck since he made them." Serena said with a small smile. they heard a knock on the door. " are you in there Serena?" Jiraya said. " you have to get out of here." Serena said. " meet me at the hokage tower tommorrow ok?" Naruto said. the doorknob moved. " ok." Serena said. Naruto jumped away and Serena closed the window. the door opened and Jiraya walked in. he saw the stuffed animals in her room. " why do you still have those?" Jiraya asked serious. " uncle made them for me. he said they're good luck. as long as i have these with me he'll be able to bring me good luck." Serena said hugging the kyuubi doll. Jiraya took the animals and forced Serena to let go of the kyuubi doll. " no! give them back!" Serena yelled trying to jump up and get them. Jiraya pushed her on her bed and locked the door. she cried for a while then she got serious. she got up and grabbed a backpack. she started to put some clothes in it and she put some other things in it. she changed her clothes and got ready to leave. she opened her window and jumped out into the night. she walked through the street trying to see where she could sleep. " it a good thing i brought all my money with me. now i can at least get a hotel room." Serena thought. she walked into a hotel. she walked up to the clerk and asked for the cheapest room there was. " we have a room for rent for 100 ryo. that's all we got." the clerk said. Serena counted her money. she had 10,000 ryo. " i'll take it." Serena said. she payed for the room, got the room key, and headed up the stairs to the room. she opened the door and found it wasn't that bad. it looked decent. she got in the bed and went straight to sleep. she kept dreaming about her brother and his friends that were like family to her. she cried in her sleep.

The Next Morning:

Serena got up and went to the clerk. " i'm checking out now." Serena said. " ok dear." the clerk said. Serena thanked the clerk, gave her the key, and then Serena left. she walked toward the hokage tower. she saw Naruto standing at the door. Naruto waved. he noticed that Serena was lightly crying. Naruto walked up to her. " what happened when i left?" Naruto asked. " Jiraya came in and took all my animals away." Serena said. " they were my good luck charms. but he didn't find these." Serena said. she got her backpack and pulled out multiple items. a clay bird, a blosseming flower, an envelope, a doll that looked like her, and a headband. Naruto looked at these thing cloosly. " who gave you those?" Naruto asked. " other family members. they're for good luck. that was when i left home." Serena said putting the things back in the backpack. " do you miss home?" Naruto asked. " sometimes. other times i remember the dangers of bieng there but they really loved me. they weren't just my protecters.....they actually loved me." Serena said sadly. Naruto decided to get on with bissness. " how about we talk to granny Tsunade?" Naruto asked with a smile. Serena nodded yes. Naruto took her hand and they went inside. Shizune saw Naruto with Serena. " Lord Jiraya told us you got grounded Serena. why are you out here?" she asked. " she came cause i asked her to." Naruto said. Sizune just walked on ahead. Naruto pulled Serena to the hokage's office. Naruto knocked on the door. " who is it?!" they heard from inside. " Naruto!" Naruto yelled back. " come in!" Tsunade yelled back. Naruto walked in with Serena. Tsunade noticed Serena first. " what do you think you're doing here young lady?" Tsunade asked furious. " she came here because i asked her to." Naruto said. Tsunade calmed down. " what brings you two here today? and so early in the morning too." Tsunade said. " something happened at the party last night. and Naruto wanted to know something." Serena said. " what do you want to know Naruto?" Tsunade asked the boy. " Serena had a shiringan in her eyes when she said that she hated Sakura. what i wanted to know was why she can do that. i thought only members of the Uchiha clan could do that." Naruto said. " you're absolutly correct. only Uchiha's have that power. the reason Serena has it is because she is one." Tsunade said serious. Naruto stared at Serena. " for real!" Naruto yelled. " it's true Naruto." Serena said. then there was a huge boom outside the door. Serena jumped. Jiraya burst into the room. " Serena has escaped!" he yelled. then he noticed Serena with Naruto. " there you are! i told you not to leave your room! why can't you understand that!" he yelled advacing for Serena. Serena jumped to an opened window. " don't you leave again young lady!" Jiraya yelled. Serena jumped off and landed softly on the ground. " get her!" she heard Jiraya yell. then some jonin came at her. " you'll never catch me!" Serena yelled. she ran to who knows where. she hid in an alley. all the jonin and some chunin passed her. she sighed. she started walking away from the jonin and chunin. she saw someone ran to her and ran away from them. then she bumped into someone. " i'm so sorry!" she said looking up. she saw Kakashi. yet again! " are you ok?" he asked. " take me to your house please! Jiraya's after me!" Serena pleaded. he nodded yes and he lead her to his house. Serena got in and collasped o the floor. she was sweating a lot and she was panting. " are you tired?" Kakashi asked. " yea. i only get tired when i'm nervous." Serena said. she smiled at him. Kakashi blushed. " you should take a shower. do you have any clothes?" he asked. Serena nodded yes. she went to open her backpack and noticed someone had sliced it with a kunai. Serena twitched. " damn those jonin. all my clothes fell out." Serena stated. " i think i have some clothes that might fit you." Kakashi said. " thank you." Serena said. after Kakashi explained how to use his shower she took one. he looked for some clothes. he had some that would only fit her a little big. after she was done with her shower she peeked out of the door. " are you here Kakashi?" she asked. " yes. here. these are the only clothes i can give you." Kakashi said handing her the clothes. she took them and quickly got changed. she came out in a shrunken virsion of Kakashi's suit. Kakashi thought she looked cute. she hugged him. " thank you so much!" she said. " no problem." he replied. she let him go. she walked over to his bed and sat down. " your bed feels so comfy." she said. she then layed down on it. Kakashi had the 'naughty' thoughts rollong in his head. Serena had the 'dirty' thought going throught her head. they both blushed. they both noticed the blush. ' were you thinking of _that_thing?" Serena asked. Kakashi nodded his head yes. " me too." Serena said. she sat up and faced him. Kakashi saw the temptaion in her eyes. he walked toward her. he layed her back down and he layed on top of her. Serena gasped. " are we allowed to?" Serena asked a little scared yet hopeful. " i think we can." he replied. he leaned down and kissed her. she kissed back. Kakashi started to sneak his hand in her shirt. she moaned into the kiss. he smirked into the kiss. he was grinding his hip to hers. she shivered at the touch. before he could go any further there were knocks at Kakashi's door. he stopped and told Serena to hide in the closet. she did and he opened the door. he found Naruto and Sakura there. " lady Tsunade told us to come inspeact your house for Serena." Sakura said. before they could go in the house they heard a scream. " that sounded like it came from the dango shop!" Naruto said. " let's go!" Sakura said. they both left. Kakashi told Serena it was ok for her to came out. she came out and sighed. there was no knock this time. Gai and Lee just burst through the door. " we have a problem Kakashi!" Gai yelled. " what is it?" Kakashi asked. " Itachi is back!" Gai said. Lee went up to Serena. " you come to. they need you there." Lee said to Serena. Serena got her stuff and left with Kakashi. they go to the battle field. what Serena saw shocked her. it was Itachi and Kisame fighting some people. she started walking away slowly. she was caught by someone. she saw it was Jiraya. " here she is you two!" he yelled. " let me go!" Serena said. Itachi and Kisame looked over to them. Kisame gleamed. Jiraya set Serena down close to them. serena tried running away but was stopped by some jonin. " don't run away sweetie!" Kisame said coming close to her. she fell down and tried crawling away. someone grabbed her and pushed her toward Kisame. he caught her gladly. " let me go Kisame!" Serena yelled. " why. we came to take you home. Pain, Konan, and Itachi can't live without you." Kisame said. " yes they can! now let me go!" she yelled back. Serena managed to get free and she ran toward an exit. she was stopped by Jiraya. " leave. you belong wiht them. not here." he said coldly. Serena tried to attack jiraya. she was punched back. she landed on the ground with a thud. Kisame went to her side. " it's ok. you're coming home now." Kisame said. Itachi snapped his fingers. another member came out of the shadows and covered Serena. it were dressing her. they put on an akatsuki robe and put her long purple hair in alow ponytail. it uncovered her and she looked diffrent. one of the jonins gasped. " she's the rouge ninja that almost killed Lord Jiraya!" the jonin yelled. " it was an accident! he started it!" Serena yelled back. " don't worry Sere-chan!" the one who dressed her said. she turned and smiled. " i'm ok Tobi. i was just mad at him for almost killing me one time so i got back at him." Serena said with a smile. Serena walked toward Kakashi with a sad face on. some jonin tried to stop her but she blew them away. she cupped his chin. " i'm sorry Kakashi. i want you to know that i like you. and i always will." she said crying. she kissed him on the lips and she jumped back to her group. " since you all want me gone.... i'll go. but keep in mind that i will come back. and it WON'T be pleasent." Serena said. she waved to Naruto, Lee, Kiba, and Neji. they waved back. she waved her last goodbye to Kakashi and she jumped away with the rest fo the akatsuki. as Serena jumped away she started crying. " why is Sere-chan so sad?" Tobi asked. " i don't know how to put it, but i really liked Kakashi. he was nicer to me then any other sensei." Serena said still crying. " you'll see him again. i promise." Kisame said. " thanks." Serena said to him. they kept on running.


	4. Serena The Akatsuki Child

In Love With Kakashi

Disclaimer: i do not own naruto. only my OC Serena.

chapter 4

Serena. The Akatsuki Child.

" it's good to have you back serena." sasori said hugging serena. " thanks uncle sasori." serena said. " why do you look like you've been crying?" diedera asked. " cause she did stupid! she fell in love and she misses the man!" kisame said. " don't worry honey! you've still got me!" diedera said happily. serena laughed. " that's the first time we've heard you laugh since we got you." tobi said. " i didn't really laugh while i was at konoha either." serena said. " it would seem that you would be happy there." zestu said pondering. " i only laughed with my sensei." serena said. " who was your sensei?" konan asked. " well..... it was kakashi hatake." serena said blushing. " that's also who she fell in love with!" tobi said happily. serena put him in a stangle hold. " no. he's not the one." serena said nervously. " but it's true. you said so yourself." tobi said. serena held on tighter. she felt the glares of some people. she looked and saw that konan, pain, diedera, and sasori were glaring at her. " what the hell is wrong with you! are you an idiot! god!" hidan yelled. serena let go of tobi and backed away.

" stop it guys. you're scaring her." kisame said. " she better be scared! what kind of moron would fall in love with an asshole like that!" hidan yelled. " that's what you think." serena said furious. " he was nice to me all the time! he never harrased me like jiraya did!" serena yelled. she covered her mouth. hidan pushed her into a wall. she hit so hard it made a dent. " you talk back to me again and it'll be worse then that! you fucking bitch!" hidan yelled. he walked away leaving serena on the floor. kisame got her and walked toward her room. " you really should be careful of what you say around hidan sweetie. he can kill you if he wants to." kisame said. " i know. it's just that i really did like kakashi. he was the only one too see me as a person and not a monster. he liked me back. we even kissed." serena said crying.

" when did you kiss?" kisame asked. " it was on my first mission with the team. i tripped and i ended up landing on him and kissing him on the lips. i felt like pulling away but it just......felt.....right." serena said. kisame stared down at the blushing girl. " i saw that diedera had a picture of you in his room. he really likes you, you know." kisame said. serena looked up at kisame. " really?" she asked. " yea! i actually saw him kiss it once!" kisame said with a grin. serena laughed. " that's a little to much info! i have a question." serena said. " what is it?" kisame said. " i didn't see orochi-hebe come greet me. where is he?" serena asked. " orochimaru left almost right after you left. he said that it was horrible that we sent you away so he left." kisame said. " oh. i thought he was stronger then that." serena thought outloud. " we thought that to. but it turned out he was just a weakling." kisame said.

they got to serena's room and he set her down on the bed. she looked around and saw it was as she had left it a few years ago. she saw all the dolls that sasori had made her. she saw all the non-exploding clay figures on one of her shelves. she saw the box of kisame's teeth that he gave to her. she thought it was gross at first then she liked it. she saw some venom antidote from orichimaru. she saw vile of blood that hidan had given her. she saw the rose that zetsu had given her. it was still good. she saw many things that she got from the akatsuki members. " just as you left it. we didn't touch it at all." kisame said. serena started crying. kisame hugged her. " why are you crying?" he asked. " i just love you guys so much!" serena said. kisame tried hushing her.

serena stopped. kisame let her go and smiled at her. " you do remember where my room is, right?" kisame asked. serena nodded yes. then kisame left her room. she closed the door and turned on the light. she got out her backpack and unpacked some stuff. the last thing she pulled out was the clothes that kakashi had given her. she held them close and and started crying. " i'm sorry kakashi. i hope you'll be happy with someone who isn't an s-ranked crimanal." serena whispered into the clothes. just as she said that someone back in konaha was feeling the same way.

kakashi's house:

kakashi pulled out serena's clothes from the bathroom. he had left them there for awhile because he had stayed in bed since serena had left. he was super sad. he felt a tugging sensation in his chest. " did i really fall in love with her?" kakashi asked himself. he then went to sleep.

_kakashi's dream:_

_kakashi was in a meadow with lots of rose bushes around him. he saw a familaiar figure standing next to a sparkling lake. he saw that it was serena. " is that you serena?!" kakashi yelled across the field. the figure turned around and it was indeed serena. kakashi ran to her. " is that you kakashi?" serena asked. " yes. it's me. but is this you?" he replied. " it's me." serena replied. she kissed him on the lips. they kissed for awhile then they seperated. " that felt so real." serena said shocked. kakashi nodded in agreement. " if that felt real..... then would anything else feel real?" serena wondered outloud. she was blushing deep red. kakashi soon followed. _

_" should we try?" kakashi asked. serena looked down but nodded yes. kakashi layed her down on the soft meadow grass next to the lake. he kneeled on top of serena. kakashi kissed her. he nibbled on serena's bottom lip for enterence. she opened her mouth slightly and kakashi's tounge slid into her mouth. serena moaned into the kiss. kakashi grinded his hips against serena's thigh. she moaned again. they stopped kissing and kakashi took of her clothes. serena took off kakashi's clothes. kakashi grinded his hips on the inside of serena's thighs. she was panting hard now. serena moaned and panted as kakashi licked her neck. kakashi kissed her again._

_unwanted ending:_

kakashi woke up suddeny. he felt the sensation he felt in the dream. " what was all that?" he wondered. he then went back to sleep.

with serena:

serena woke up suddenly and sat up in bed. she was panting hard. " that felt so real!" she whispered. she looked at her body and all she had on was a bra and panties. she covered herself up with the blanket. " i thought i wore some pajamas to bed!" serena whispered again to herself. serena blushed. " what if it wasn't a dream. what if it was. then it would be like a genjutsu or something." serena whispered. she layed back down and she tried to go to sleep.


	5. Living Food,Cannibalisim,A Mission OH MY

ok. i'll be putting the disclaimer in here cause i've been really lazy.

Disclaimer: i do not own naruto and it's characters. i do own Serena and any other Oc's i may add in future chapters.

there. are you all happy. i would appreciate that you don't give me bad reviews cause every bad review makes me sad and i may never want to write again. now please enjoy. oh yeah! i'll be writing this in my new style of writing since it's a habit now.

* * *

Serena woke up the next morning with her clothes back on.

" was that really all a dream?" she asked herself.

she got up and saw her old IPod on her old desk.

there was also her old radio.

she connected her ipod and put the radio really low.

she pushed play and listened to her old music.

the song 'Bad Romance' by Lady GaGa came on.

she sang along as she got dressed into some of the old clothes that didn't fully fit when she still lived here.

when she was done she looked in the mirror.

she was wearing the shirt Kakashi gave her under a fishnet long-sleeve shirt with some really short shorts with some black ninja shoes.

she twirled and felt revived.

" time to start a new. i'm back and ready for a mission!" Serena whispered to herself.

as the song ended she turned it off. she grabbed a black cat plush and headed toward the eating room.

she rubbed her eyes as she walked.

" guess your still sleepy." Itachi said meeting her at the end of her hall.

" yea. i had a.......bad dream last night and it was hard to go back to sleep." Serena said nervously.

" are you sure about that? i thought i heard you moaning in your sleep when i went to go check up on you." Itachi said smirking evilly yet playfully.

Serena gasped.

" you heard that!?" Serena whisper yelled with a shocked expression.

" yes." Itachi replied.

Serena blushed.

" ok.....maybe it wasn't a bed dream. but it was scary!" Serena protested hugging her cat plush close to her.

" Just make sure and not have that dream again. oh. and the reason you were dressed this morning is because i did it for you." Itachi said poofing away.

" OMG! HE SAW ME HALF NAKED!" Serena thought freaking out.

she walked like a drunk to the dining room.

Tobi almost hug attacked her.

" Hidan-san has something to say to you!" Tobi yelled dragging Hidan over to her.

" sorry for yesterday Serena. i just missed ya is all." Hidan said.

" aw! i missed you too Hidan-Sama!" Serena said hugging him.

Hidan smiled then pushed her off.

" now go and cook breakfast." Hidan said.

" yes sir!" Serena said skipping into the kitchen.

*with Serena*

as she entered the kitchen she saw Konan trying to cook.

something green crawled next to her and Serena freaked out and backed away clutching her kitty plushy.

" what in the world happened here!?" Serena yelled.

" i'm cooking." Kanon said happily as she swatted the green thing and throwing it in a pot.

Serena gagged and threw Kanon out of the kitchen.

" I'LL DO THE COKING FROM NOW ON! DON'T YOU WORRY ABOUT THAT FORM NOW ON!" Serena yelled form inside the kitchen.

" first of all....i have to clean this kitchen." Serena thought looking around the destroyed kitchen.

*an hour later*

" there." Serena said finishing with her cleaning.

" KONAN! I THOUGHT YOU WERE COOKING!" she heard Pain yell.

" calm down Leader-Sama! i had to clean the kitchen before actually cooking in it!" Serena yelled coming in to help Konan.

Pain understood and let Serena continue.

she ran back inside and started to cook fairly fast.

she finished in just a few minutes.

she had made some pancakes with eggs and bacon.

she carried multiple plates out and started to serve her starving family.

they ate happily.

she finally served herself and also started to eat.

" you are such a good cook Sere-Chan!" Tobi stated.

he was eating with his face looking away from the others.

" that Tobi-Kun. he's so mysterious." Serena thought sweatdropping.

" i agree." Kakuzu said.

" me too!" Hidan said.

" me three!" Kisame said.

" it's better then Konan's poisonous food." Pain said.

they ate as everyone asked Serena questions.

" hey Serena? how about we head to that....'club'....we used to go to?" Hidan and Kakuzu asked with an evil grin.

everyone grew quiet.

" and what club could that be?" Konan and Pain asked.

" it's a nightclub. we would take her there and she would have so much fun with us." Hidan explained.

Serena luaghed nervously as the rest of the people glared at her.

" i didn't know back then!" she yelled in her defence.

" so...how about it?" Hidan asked her.

Serena looked at Konan and Pain with hopeful eyes.

" ok." they both replied.

Serena nodded at Hidan and he smirked back.

" can i come?" most of the other guys asked.

" can they?" Serena asked.

" sure." Hidan replied.

" we leave tonight at seven sharp. be ready by then." Kakuzu said.

they all finished eating and Konan got to doing the dishes.

Serena went to her room and looked for some clothes to put on for tonight.

she picked out a short black skirt, a tight purple tube top with a fishnet short sleeve shirt over it.

she has some black closed toe shoes and her hair was down and slightly wavy.

she walked to Itachi's room since he was one of the others that were coming.

" are you ready?" Serena asked knocking on his door.

Itachi came out looking......normal.

Serena blushed.

" why are you blushing at me....your older brother." Itachi said with a slight smirk.

*at club*

Hidan had his arm around Serena's shoulders as he and the others entered.

Serena was to keep a straight face until Hidan gave the sign.

Hidan sat her down at the bar and he sat next to her.

Kakuzu lead the others to the dance floor to meet some girls.

" this place sure has changed." Serena stated.

" yeah. people know us here still by our fake names. do you remember yours." Hidan said.

" yeah. it's Tamiya." Serena replied.

" TAMIYA! IS THAT YOU GIRL!" a young boy about her age yelled coming toward her.

Hidan gave her the sign.

" oh! well hello Maridan! yes! it is me!" Serena said in a flirtatious way.

" wanna dance?" he asked Serena.

" sure." Serena replied taking his hand.

as they danced Maridan looked Serena up and down.

Serena felt this and she mentally smirked.

" i was thinking Maridan.......maybe we should have some fun tonight." Serena said going closer to him.

" and w-what would you have in mind?" he asked nervously.

" nothing really. just a little adult fun." Serena replied as she lifted her leg up so he could dip her.

Itachi was watching from afar.

" what the hell is she doing!?" he yelled at Hidan.

" she's getting him for the ritual." Hidan replied.

Serena was dancing WAY to close to Maridan for Itachi's liking.

" that's it. i'm getting her out of their." Itachi said.

" no you don't." Hidan said grabbing Itachi back.

Serena gave her sign to Hidan and he walked over to her.

" time to go Tamiya." Hidan said.

" oh alright." Serena replied.

" i have to go Maridan.....but let's have fun some other time." Serena said walking away.

Maridan was thinking otherwise.

he followed Serena as she walked outside.

Hidan lead the others to a machine as they left Serena alone.

Maridan grabbed Serena from the back and covered her mouth.

Serena gasped and struggled.

" how about we have that fun now." Maridan said tracing Serena's face with his index finger.

Serena wimpered as he licked her neck

Hidan and the others were watching form the shadows.

" what the hell! get her out of there!" Itachi almost yelled.

" wait for it. if he's to strong for her i'll get in their little conversation." Hidan said holding Itachi back.

Serena looked into the shadows were they lie with a help look.

" wait for it." Hidan said still holding Itachi back.

Serena gasped slightly as Maridan made a hickey on her neck.

" oh no!" Serena thought.

Maridan was dragging her into an alley way.

Maridan layed her down on the ground as he hovered over her.

" don't do it Maridan." Serena whimpered.

Maridan started to strip off her clothes.

" stop right there." Hidan said coming into view.

Maridan was punched back and he went unconscious.

Itachi picked up Serena into a hug and he caried her away.

she was shivering.

" damn you Hidan! take a hint!" Serena yelled showing her sharingan from her anger.

" i almost got raped!" she added still yelling.

" at least you get to eat something!" Hidan yelled.

Serena flinched and kept quiet in Itachi's arms.

" what is he talking about?" Itachi asked Serena.

" let's just say.....i turned her into a cannibal." Zakuzu said smirking.

Serena dropped her shoulders.

" go ahead. have a crack at him." Hidan said picking up the boy from the ground.

Serena jumped out of Itachi's grasp and she tackled the body.

her sharingan was completely black and the little dots were red.

she broke the boys neck and just bit down on the boys neck.

everyone stared down at her in total amazement.

" if Konan see's this....she going to kill you." Tobi said frightfully.

" that's why she comes to my room when she needs something like this." Hidan replied.

Itachi stared at Serena in total and complete shock and horror.

" she's......she's......" Itachi began.

" she's a can-i-ble." Hidan said teasing Itachi.

" ARE YOU MAD MAN!?" Itachi yelled punching Hidan.

Serena looked up.

everyone flinched at her look.

she had blood covering her whole jaw and her sharingan was black with the little dots red.

she had fangs and she looked ready to kill another.

" it's not so bad." Serena said finally standing up and smiling evilly.

" you get used to this feeling." Serena added.

her voice was more mature and raspy.

same pitch.........just different tone.

" what are you talking about!? you're eating people!" Itachi yelled.

" that's why i said.....you get used to it." Serena replied.

" Hidan. he's all yours now. sorry......but i may have had a little to much." Serena said with a smile.

then she fell face first onto the floor.

Itachi ran up to her and picked her up.

she had gone unconscious.

" just take her back. we'll be back by dawn." Hidan said picking up the poor boys mangled body.

Itachi ran away with Serena in his arms.

" i suggest you clean her up first!" Hidan yelled after him.

then the others followed except for Hidan and Kakuzu.

*next day*

Serena woke up in her bed.

she sat up slowly to find Itachi sitting next to her bed staring at her.

" Itachi-niisan?" Serena asked.

" why.......why do you eat them?" Itachi asked.

" blame Zetsu for this. he's the one who feed me someone the fifth day i was here. i just loved how it tasted and wanted more." Serena said sadly.

" but you could have stopped! how were you able to adjust in Konoha!" Itachi yelled grabbing Serena by the shoulders.

" i didn't have to. i had told the Sanin and he provided me with food." Serena replied.

" if you want me to stop........then just tell me." Serena added.

" please........it's not healthy." Itachi said.

" this coming form a S-ranked criminal." Serena said laughing slightly.

" promise me." Itachi said.

" ok. as long as you do that jutsu to have me and Kakashi-Sensei together in our dreams." Serena said.

as much as Itachi hated it.........he agreed and Serena laughed slightly.

" it starts tonight Itachi-Nii!" Serena said getting up and heading toward the dining area.

" she does know she's in her pajama's right?" Itachi thought also leaving.

" good morning evryone!" Serena said as she saw everyone in the dining room.

" good morning Serena. please take a seat." Pain said pointing at a chair next to him.

Serena sat down and loked around.

everyone looked sort of scared and concerned.

" what's going on?" Serena asked.

" we have chosen you to accompany Kisame and Itachi to go and retrieve the nine-tails." Pain said.

Serena gasped slightly.

" no......not Naruto...." Serena thought.


	6. Serena thinks, kinda

ok. i'll be puting the disclaimer in here cause i've been really lazy.

Disclaimer: i do not own naruto and it's characters. i do own Serena and any other Oc's i may add in furture chapters.

there. are you all happy. i would appreciate that you don't give me bad reviews cause evey bad review makes me sad and i may never want to write again. now please enjoy. oh yeah! i'll be writing this in my new style of writing since it's a habit now.

* * *

Serena then shot up from her seat at the table.

" why me! why not someone else!?" she yelled in utter confusion and horror.

" because you have ties to the boy." Pain replied taking out a picture of her and Naruto.

" please don't make me do this." Serena begged.

Pain shot a kunai past her head and she fell backwards.

" you will be going Serena. or you will pay." Pain said.

Serena got back up and bowed.

" i understand Leader-Sama. i will go." Serena said slightly sadly.

" alright then. you will leave to Konoha in three hours. get your stuff ready and then depatch with your team." Pain said leaving

" yes Leader-Sama." Serena and her team replied bowing as Pain left.

Serena looked sad and walked ot her room to get ready to dispatch to Konoha.

" Serena.........will you be alright?" Kisame asked coming to her room.

" yes Kisame. i'll be fine." Serena replied with no emotion.

Kisame looked at Serena with a concerned look then left to gather his stuff.

Serena was packing all the nessesary stuff.

first she packed some clothes.

then she packed her weapons.

afther that were her hygene items.

then she packed a whistle.

*An Hour Later*

" ok. you all ready to go?" Pain asked the team of three.

" yes Leader-Sama." they replied.

Serena had her cloak on and some revealing clothes under her cloak.

she had her hair pinned up in a bun like Konan's.

" then leave now." Pain said.

Serena and her team nonned.

then they ran out.

Serena was running ahead of her teamates.

" from my information.....Naruto is out training with Sannin Jiraya." Itachi said.

Serena growled.

" where are they now?" Serena asked.

" in the village with lots of gambling." Kisame said.

" i know just where they are then......" Serena stated.

Itachi and Kisame looked at each other and shrugged.

* 2 days later*

Serena, Itachi, and Kisame were walking through a city/village.

Serena was forced to take her cloak off as she roamed the streets.

she went up to a clerk in an inn.

" have a blonde hair kid with whiskers here with an older bulkeir man with white hair checke in here?" Serena asked the clerk.

" yes. here is the room number." the man said handing her a slip of paper.

" are you the kids girlfriend?" " the man asked.

" yes. you could say that." Serena replied with a smile.

she walked with Itachi and Kisame to the room number.

Serena put her cloak back on and she was leading her team.

" here it is boys. it all ends here?" Serena said.

" i guess." Kisame said.

" knock." Itachi said.

Serena knocked many times.

the door slowly opened and Naruto Came out.

Naruto gasped as he saw Serena.

" Serena! why are you...here....." Naruto started off happy but slowly understood when he saw her wearing the Akatsuki cloak.

" i'm sorry Naruto. but we would like you to step out of the room." Serena said.

Naruto slowly walked out and stood infront of the team of three.

" Naruto. please come with me. we are here for you." Serena said seriously as she reached for Naruto's hand.

" NARUTO!!!" everyone herd someone yell.

the voice made Serena turn in shock.

"no." Serena thought as she looked at the person who screamed.

" Itachi." the person said glaring at the old Uchiha.

" Kakashi Hatake." Itachi said not looking at him.

" this is the second time now." Kakashi stated.

" what's going Serena?" Naruto asked hurt.

Serena turned back to him sadly.

" i'm sorry Naruto. it's for my mission." Serena said her voice cracking a little.

she then quickly kissed Naruto on the lips.

he gasped then suddenly fell unconcious.

Serena could hear Kakashi gasp.

she turned to her teammates and nodded.

she started to run away with Naruto in her arms.

Kakashi tried to run after her but was stopped by the other two.

" nu uh. she get's to go without us this time." Kisame said laughing.

" as Serena ran she ran into someone she hated.

" where do you think you're going?" Jiraya asked.

" move out of the way old man." Serena said.

" that's no way to talk to a senior." Jiraya stated.

" whatever. now MOVE!" Serena yelled angry.

" no way. get past me first." Jiraya yelled getting into battle position.

Serena growled and put Naruto down.

she ran right to Jiraya and punched him in the stomach.

he didn't see that coming so he flew right through the wall.

Serena grabbed Naruto again and began to run.

as she ran she heard someone run behind her.

she turned swiftly to face behind her and quickly blocked a attack coming right at her.

she held a leg that belonged to Might Guy.

" IT JUST HAD TO BE YOU! OF ALL PEOPLE!" Serena yelled putting Naruto down again.

Guy took no time to throwing a punch at Serena.

" come Serena! this isn't in your nature!" Guy yelled.

" you have no idea what i'm like! don't judge someone just by knowing thier cover-up!" Serena yelled.

she didn't notice tears were slipping from her eyes.

Guy noticed and stopped suddenly.

Serena took this chance and kicked Guy out the hole he came from.

Serena grabbed Naruto yet again and ran.

as she ran Kisame ran next to her.

" give me the boy. i'll take him form here." Kisame said.

Serena was about to give him Naruto when a kunai went passed her face.

" that's not Kisame!" Itachi yelled.

he had thrown the kunai.

Serena noticed Itachi and threw naruto toward Itachi.

Itachi ran passed her with Naruto into the forest.

the fake Kisame turned into Kakashi and he stopped Serena from running away.

Serena was still crying.

" please come back to me Serena. i miss you so much." Kakashi said clenching his kunai.

" I'm sorry Kakashi. i love you....but......you would just suffer bieng with me." Serena said.

all of a sudden Naruto screamed and started to run away.

" stall him!" Itachi yelled pointing at Kakashi while he chased after Naruto.

Serena ran up to Kakashi and prevented him from running after Itahci.

" move Serena!" Kakashi yelled.

" NO! i WILL complete my mission!" Serena yelled still crying.

she threw a kick at Kakashi and he grabbed her leg.

she struggled to bring her leg back.

Kakashi pulled her in and brought her into a kiss.

Serena went wide-eyed and she freaked.

' what does he think he's doing!?" Serena thought.

she fought hard not to give into the kiss.

she finally got away form him and she saw he was now letting tears fall down his face.

Serena's heart broke in two at the sight.

" RETREAT! SERENA! RUN FOR IT!" Kisame yelled running with Itachi passed Serena.

she turned behind her and saw multiple shinobi running her way.

she turned quickly back to Kakashi and cried harder.

she quickly started to run past him but he grabbed her arm.

" NO! LET ME GO!" Serena yelled.

" come back." Kakashi said.

Serena saw the shinobi get closer.

" i'm sorry." Serena stated.

she then bit down on Kakashi's arm, causing him to let go of her.

she then ran into the forest with her teammates.

" where did she go?" a shinobi asked Kakashi.

" she got away." he replied going serous again.

" you need to stay away from that man." Itachi stated as they arrived to the half-way point back to the hideout.

" i'm sorry. he kissed unintetionally." Serena replied looking down.

" come on Itachi. liten up. at least she didn't give into him." Kisame said.

Itachi huffed at looked away form Serena.

Serena went to sleep in a tree far from her 'older brother'.

" why? why is it......that i feel so guilty by not going with him?" Serena stated as she lay in her tree.

as the night went on Serena almost fell from her tree at least five times.

she was dreaming of her and Kakashi fighting each other.

Kakashi had a killing intent and he was planning to kill her.

she was trying not fall from her tree as she saw Kakashi cuss and tell her he hated her.

she couldn't hold onto the tree anymore and she finally fell form her perch.

she woke up suddenly and she looked around.

she sighed with relief and decided to sleep on the ground.


	7. Serena and Kakashi's unhappiness

Disclaimer: i do not own naruto and it's characters. i do own Serena and any other Oc's i may add in future chapters.

i would appreciate that you don't give me bad reviews cause evey bad review makes me sad and i may never want to write again. now please enjoy. .

Serena was waking up from sleeping on the ground.

she noticed Itachi had somehow come to sleep with her.

she got up imeadiatly and backed away.

she got up the nerve to wake him up.

she made a swift kick to his stomach and he woke up coughing.

she did the same with Kisame, who was close to her also.

they both got up after coughing and glared at her.

" that's for sleeping close to me." Serena said growling.

they both stood up and just started walking away from her.

Serena followed them as they walked toward thier base.

" hey Serena. do you really love that guy?" Kisame asked.

" i don't know how to answer that Kisame-nii." Serena stated.

" i'll answer for her. she most defiantly does not love Kakashi Hatake." Itachi stated.

" YOU HAVE NO SAY ON THAT ITACHI!" Serena yelled.

she started to cried & she ran ahead of them.

Kisame gave Itachi a 'that was so wrong' look and chased after Serena.

Itachi just kept on walking as he looked at the ground.

" Serena! it's so nice......" Diedara was saying.

he was cut off as Serena just ran right past his open 'hug ready' arms while sobbing loudly.

" what happened?" Diedara asked Kisame as the shark man came through the door out of breath.

" Itachi said something and she got really upset." Kisame stated.

he then proceeded to crawl to his room.

Diedara then walked to Serena's room

as he walked up to it he could see many others were there outside her door.

" we wanted to welcome her back....but we heard her crying." Tobi said.

" Kisame said Itachi said something to her that made her this upset." Deidara stated.

then, as if on que, Itachi came strolling by.

he was ignoring the glares the other gave him as well as the sobbing that came throught Serena's door.

he just simply walked to his room without a word........or a 'hm' for that matter.

Diedara was the first to act.

he knocked on Serena's door and the crying stopped.

" WHAT DO YOU WANT!" came the angry reply.

" can i come in Serena?" Diedara asked gently.

" ok. BUT JUST YOU!" Serena yelled form inside.

Diedara nodded and only entered while the others left.

he closed the door behind him and saw Serena on her bed.

she was holding a pillow close to her chest and her face was burried into the pillow as she sobbed.

" Serena. what did he say to you?" Diedara asked.

" he said i didn't love Kakashi-Sensei. he said he was answering Kisame's question for me." Serena stated sobbing softly.

" do you like him?" Diedara asked her while rubbing her back as she cried.

" yes. i love him very much. i just wish Itachi would accept that." Serena stated.

" maybe he will. in time that is. Itachi has you back......but all you can think of is this Kakashi guy. i suggest you spend time with him and the others. and maybe in time.........he will accept your love for Kakashi." Diedara said wiping tears off Serena's face.

" you think so?" Serena asked sniffling.

" you will never know untill you try it." Diedara replied simply.

" ok. maybe i'll start by hanging out with you first. then i'll go with Itachi." Serena said hugging Diedara.

" sounds good to me." Diedara said smirking.

Serena chuckled and looked up at Diedara.

she then gave him a kiss on the cheek.

he blushed, told her goodbye, and left her room.

he walked all the way back to his room.

blushing the whole way that is.

in Konoha.......Kakashi was having troubles with the hokage.

he had been refusng missions that involved the Akatsuki.

and plainly..........it was starting to piss Tsunade off.

Currently.......Kakashi was in her office and allowing her to yell at him for the the up-tenth time.

" WHY DID YOU LET HER GET AWAY!" Tsunade yelled.

" AS A MATTER OF FACT.........WHY DID YOU LET ANY OF THEM GET AWAY! WE'RE JUST GLAD NARUTO RAN AWAY AT THE LAST MINUTE! WE COULD HAVE LOST HIM, YOU KNOW!" she yelled even louder.

" i'm sorry." Kakashi whispered while hiding his face with his hair.

" look. i understand your attachment to Serena. BUT YOU HAVE TO FORGET HER! UNLESS YOU WANT THEM TO TAKE NARUTO AWAY AND KILL HIM!" Tsunade pointed out.

" i'll try." Kakashi whispered.

Tsunade sat back in her desk and sighed.

" just leave Hatake." tsunade said shooing him away with his hand.

Naruto was waiting for him on the other side of the door.

" Kakashi-Sensei.........you don't have to worry about me. just focus on something for me." Naruto said.

" and what would that be?" kakashi asked still walking away form Naruto.

" bring Serena back....... and i'll bring Sasuke back. we all love her too you know." naruto said.

Kakashi turned to Naruto and made the little smile wink thing.

" alright." he replied still with the smile wink thing.

Naruto grinned and followed Kakashi out of the Hokage tower.

Serena sat in her room and dreamed of kissing Kakashi on the lips one more time.

" Damn. if only i wasn't stuck here." Serena thought.

as she day-dreamed someone creeped into her room.

she didn't notice until that someone went behind her and covered her mouth while holding onto her already intwined arms.

" WHAT THE HELL!" Serena tried to yell.

" shhhh! just calm down!" Serena heard Itachi whisper yell.

" WHAT IS HE DOING HERE!" Serena thought in horror.


	8. Chapter 8: Confusion

**Alright…..so it's been awhile since I've last written anything and for whoever has been waiting for an update ( if there is anyone out there who likes my stories ) I am truly sorry. Lot's of things have happened to me during my absence along with what could possibly be the owrst case of writers block ever. So let's start with the diclaimer. **

**DISCLAIMER: I, MewMewRuby, do not own Naruto and never will. I only own Serena. And the idea for this story.**

**Now without further adue, here is the latest chapter of ****In Love With Kakashi**

* * *

Chapter 7: Confusion

Serena managed to push Itachi off her and she backed away form him.

" what are you doing in my room! Get out!" Serena yelled getting mad.

Itachi groaned from the force she used and sighed.

" I came here to apologize. I just can't handle you talking about that sensei of yours all the time. i want you to focus on us, on me. At least for a little while." Itachi said

Serena was shocked at the honesty behind his voice and her face softened along with her eyes.

She sighed and looked out her window.

She stared at the moon that had risen without her noticing.

" alright Itachi. I'll stop. Just for a while. Just don't get mad everytime I talk about him or if anyone talks about him for that matter. I'll promise you if you promise me." Serena said taking Itachi's hands in hers.

Itachi softened his gaze and held her hands back tightly.

" ok. I promise.' He said after a short silence.

" I promise too." Serena said.

They both smiled at each other and soon Itachi was off to his room.

Serena wasn't feeling sleepy so she went to the oak desk she had in her room at sat on it's matching oak chair silently and just staring at the desk.

She finally sighed, took out a pencil and a small notebook, opened to the first page and started writing.

' _diary of me. Serena Uchiha.'_

' _entry #1: introduction'_

Serena started off her new diary this way and she wrote her feelings down as if she was opening her heart to someone other then a piece of paper that no one would ever see.

Before she knew it the sun had risen and she was finishing up her diary entry.

There was a knock on her door and she quickly finished her sentence, put her diary away, and got up to answer the door.

When she opened it she found Diedara.

" hey." He said

" hey." She replied

" wanna go get some breakfast. Tobi made it." Diedara asked bushing a bit.

Serena giggled and nodded before she stepped out and walked with Diedara to the dining room.

She saw almost everyone was sitting down except for Pien and Konan.

" where is Pien and Konan?" Serena asked.

" they're in the rain village. They said thye had bissness to do." Itachi said.

Serena remembered the talk she had with her brother last night.

She went and dragged diedara with her.

She sat down next to Itachi with diedara on the other side of her.

" did you sleep well last night onee-chan?" Serena asked Itachi.

" I slept fine. How about you Serena?" Itachi repied.

" I didn't sleep. I couldn't really so I wrote a new diary until this morning." Serena said.

Itachi sighed.

" you need to sleep. It's not good for you to stay awake for a whole day." Itachi said.

" don't worry about that onee-chan! I'm a strong girl! I can handle a day or two without sleep easy!" Serena said showing off her nonexistent muscles.

Itachi sighed yet again.

Soon Tobi was serving the breakfast and Serena noticed it was her favorite, Neko shaped Pancakes.

" aw! It's Neko Pancake-kun!" Serena said happily as she stared at the creation in fornt of her.

It was shaped lile the head of a cat and the eyes were small strips of banana for the eyes, half a strawberry for the nose, and some syrup made the mouth.

Serena beamed at the cat like food infront of her.

" I thought it would be a nice change since you're back." Tobi said giggling.

Serena nodded and started eating.

Everyone else got the same thing and even Hidan ate the pancakes with pleasure.

As Serena finished a plate was pushed towards her.

Itachi had slid his plate toward Serena with all the pancakes on it .

Serena looked at him confused.

" you like then right? You can have mine. I'm not one for sweets." Itachi said blushing a bit.

Serena happily accepted them after giving Itachi a kiss on the cheek.

She ate more of the delicious pancakes.

Soon everyone was finished and Serena went to explore since she had been gone for some time.

She found herself in the practice room.

It was empty since some people were going on missions today.

She went over to a bench and sat down.

" I know I promised Itachi that I wouldn't say anything…..but I can't hold it in." Serena said as she traced things she loved about Kakashi on the sandy floor.

" what are you doing In here?" came a voice.

Serena yelped, erased the marks with her feet, and turned around to find Hidan.

" none of your bisness Hidan." Serena replied.

Hidan scoffed.

" whatever. I came here to practice. You can watch if you want." Hidan said taking out his scythe.

Serena sat on the benches that served as the audience stands sos he could watch.

She watched Hidan try attacks and he sliced pretty much everything in his path.

" I wouldn't want to fight any of them. Especially Hidan…and maybe Zetsu." Serena thought scared for her life if she had to fight one of them.

Then she began to think of everyone else and how they could beat her in a fight no matter how strong she was.

She spaced out and just sat there in silence as Hidan practiced and her mind went to Kakashi.

Serena was broken from her thoughts when a piece of ruble flew past her.

She shrieked since it scraped her arm up and she backed away form the piece of ruble that was now laying behind her.

Hidan was screaming apoligies and kept yeling her not to cry.

Tht's when she noticed she indeed was crying.

She was tearing up and she couldn't help but think of how jiraya had made her cry in front of kakashi and how his face looked when he saw her tears slid down her face.

She just cried more.

Hidan was freaking out and he cussed when he saw Diedara, Itachi, Tobi, and none other then Pien himself ran into the practice room worried.

They pushed the white haired man away form the crying girl and huddled around her.

Diedara was shitless and so was Itachi, Pien didn't have his big cloak on, and Tobi wasn't wearing any pants.

All Serena did was cry and she couldn't stop.

The boys around her were worried form the endless supply of tears pouring from the girls eyes.

Now they were just confused.


End file.
